


TommyInnit Centred Oneshot Book

by InAllFandoms



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Platonic Relationships, Trans Male Character, Transgender TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAllFandoms/pseuds/InAllFandoms
Summary: Hello there! This is a oneshot book focused on TommyInnit where I will be taking requests from the comment section! Comment anything and I’ll do my best to write out your vision :)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 371





	1. !Requests open!

Hello there! This is a oneshot book focused on TommyInnit where I will be taking requests from the comment section! Comment anything and I’ll do my best to write out your vision :)

I will NOT write anything containing:

smut/nsfw

romantic relationships between Tommy and adults or other minors

pedophilia

I WILL write things about:

events from the dream smp/set in the smp

set in real life

mental health issues

au’s changing the world, eg soulmates, apocalypse etc

I am a sucker for angst, so don’t be afraid to request sad stories!

Thank you for taking the time to check this, or even comment your idea, it means a lot! :)


	2. #1 (trans!tommy, coming out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solace404 asks for: can we have some trans Tommy? :D

It had been freeing establishing himself as Tommy 'Big Man' Innit when he first joined the internet. People didn't know about his past or his deadname, and they didn't need to. The internet only saw him on his best days, where his ribs didn't ache from his binder and his stomach didn't cramp from a process he wishes his body couldn't experience.

That included his closest friends. 

Wilbur, Phil, Techno, Dream, even Tubbo.

They all know him as Tommy. 

Nothing less, nothing more. 

So it's strange that Tommy sits in front of his monitors with a small piece of paper in his hands, planning to tell his chosen family that he is different to what they think he is.

He'd written a little speech on it, in case he got too nervous.

He had created a group on discord and told them to join the call at 7:30pm.

He had told them that it was urgent, and they all needed to be there.

They had worried, asking him if he was okay and if anything had happened.

Tommy knows he'd given cryptid answers, but his hands had shaken too hard to type anything out that would quell their anxieties.

He watches as the clock ticks past 7, then 7:03 then 7:14, then 7:27 and Tommy feels his heart race in his chest.

He had needed to work himself up to simply asking them to have a talk with him, and Tommy feels wholly unprepared as he sits with his headphones on his head, shaking.

It finally rolls over to half-past seven, and Tommy anxiously joins the voice channel, picking at his dry lips.

Slowly, after what feels like an eternity, everyone else joins the voice channel as well.

First Tubbo.

Then Wilbur.

Then Techno.

And finally Phil.

"You alright, Tom?" Wilbur asks softly and Tommy looks down at the paper he's been fiddling with.

He wonders if it will feel weird for Wilbur to call him that after this. He wonders if Wilbur will stutter around the name like it's suddenly lost it's correlation to him.

He feels a lump form in his throat and bites his lip.

"I-uh...I wanted to talk to you guys about something." Tommy dispises how weak his voice sounds to his own ears. 

He wonders if they'll find him pathetic.

"We're here to listen." Phil says, and Tommy rubs at his arm as he hears the resounding hums from the other three. 

"I-uhm...I wanted to say that...wait no-I wanted to get it out there that I-fuck..." Tommy stutters, shaking hands trying to smooth out the crinkled paper in his hands.

There are tears building in his eyes and he scoffs at himself, bringing a hand to wipe angrily at his eyes.

He doesn't understand why he's already crying, he hasn't even told them yet.

"Hey...Hey, Tommy, it's alright. Take your time. We'll wait for however long it takes for you to get it all out." Wilbur says soothingly like he's speaking to a spooked animal and Tommy hates that it's exactly how he feels.

"Okay, I...I wanted to tell you guys that-that I'm not...who I say I am?" Tommy cringes into himself at the way his voice squeaks at the end. How did he make that sound like a question?

"What do you mean?" Tubbo asks softly, and Tommy can imagine the soft frown pulling at his face. 

He wishes he could see them.

"I was born a girl." Tommy says in a rush, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears that threaten to roll down his face.

There's a confused noise from someone on the call and Tommy presses a hand against his face, slouching against his desk.

"Oh Toms...Thank you for telling us." Wilbur says and Tommy presses his lips into a thin line to stop the sob from escaping him.

"I know it's probably weird or...or something but I promise I'm still Tommy!" Tommy says desperately, watching as their discord profiles stay dark for several seconds.

"Of course you are. You're still our little Tom." Techno reassures.

"So you're transgender? Female to male?" Phil asks and Tommy shifts in his chair. 

It's always scary saying it out loud. 

He can still hear the children at his school yelling hurtful names at him. He can feel their hands against his face and neck and hair, and how they'd laughed.

He remembers how they said he was pathetic and a mistake and a fraud.

"Yeah, I'm trans." Tommy murmurs, slowly ripping the paper up onto his desk.

"Thank you for telling us. It means a lot for you to feel comfortable enough with us." Phil says just as softly, and Tommy feels the tears finally roll down his cheeks.

There's a few moments of silence, and Tommy revels in it. It's a comforting silence.

"You'll always, and have always been our Tommy. Nothing will ever change that." Wilbur says and Tommy sobs into his hands, feeling his breath catch.

There's more silence as he cries, filled with quiet sobs and soft sniffles.

"I love you a lot Tommy." Tubbo says suddenly and Tommy laughs wetly, wiping his eyes with the edge of his sleeve.

"Thanks, big T." Tommy chokes out, and listens to soft laughter.

"To clear some things up, Toms. You've never been lying to us about this. You are who you are, and that's what we see. We'll always support you." Techno says and Tommy smiles at how awkward he is. 

Tommy has always known Techno was a big softie.

"Thanks guys." Tommy says quietly, sighing as looks out his window. The sun has set and Tommy smiles at the way the stars shine against the dark blanket of the night sky.

He can peek five stars clumped together, all shining brightly but one.

"Want to play some minecraft." Tubbo suggests, and Tommy laughs loudly when he hears loud yes's from everyone else in the call.

One of the stars flickers, before shining just as bright as the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you to all the people who have already commented their ideas and prompts! I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I'm a slow writer.
> 
> Please give me some constructive criticism on my writing down below! :)


End file.
